Mini SpongeBob SquarePants: Sleepover Ghost
by WINItune
Summary: WINItune brings out SpongeBob SquarePants Mini story: Sleepover Ghost


_**Mini SpongeBob**__ from the author WINItune brings you a short story._

**Sleepover Ghost**

At night at the Pineapple house, SpongeBob and Patrick were having fun playing pillow fight while screaming when suddenly a figure came slamming the door and shouted at them, "Can't you two shut up? I need my beauty sleep!"

"Sorry Squidward, we were having a sleepover party... at my house." SpongeBob response as he punch Patrick with the pillow. "Yeah, wanna join?" Patrick said throwing the pillow at Squidward making him groaned.

"I don't to sleepover at your house, I'm out of here!" Squidward was about to go outside but he suddenly got an idea. He went back in and slowly closes the door. "Ok, I'm in." He said with the fake smile. The two cheered but gone the excitement went Squidward told them, "But, once you had a wonderful sleepover time." He then slowly reach out the hand to them, "A ghost will appear."

SpongeBob and Patrick hugged when they heard Squidward funny tale story which they believe. "Tell us more about it." SpongeBob freaking when he holds the pillow tightly.

"The light will off immediately." Squidward demonstrated by clicking his finger. "And the window was heard of scratching sound..." SpongeBob was frightened while he eats the pillow and Patrick bite SpongeBob's fingernail.

"And the door was knocked but no want is there." Squidward demonstrated again. The two hugged together again when someone sneaks behind them. "And he will say BOO!"

SpongeBob and Patrick jump up at the ceiling causing them to scream. Squidward burst out laughing. Then the two fall and continue screaming. Squidward slowly stop the laugh and stare them. Still the two won't stop screaming and Squidward groaned in annoyance and shouted at them, "STOP!"

The two then look at Squidward wondering what he will say. "I just make the story. None are real." Squidward then sleep on the floor opposite them. The two wonder then sleep.

Half an hour later...

The wind blow so hard can be heard thunderstorm from outside. Suddenly the light start to dim and Squidward is the only want wake up and see the light immediately off causing SpongeBob and Patrick to wake up too. SpongeBob then shock of the darkness then he realizes, "Nice try Squidward."

"It wasn't me." Squidward was as shock as him. Then a scratching sound was heard by the window. "Who's that?" Patrick then pushes SpongeBob in front making the sponge to shiver like a cold. He then slowly opens it and sees only the coral tree is the one who make the scratch. SpongeBob then wipes his forehead. "Don't worry, is just the coral tree." Everyone sigh then when heard the door knocked.

The three continue to shake again and SpongedBob and Squidward push Patrick to let him open the door. Patrick opens the door but there were no want there. Patrick screams in his top of his lungs and runs towards them leaving the door open. "It can't be true." Squidward then said, "It's just another coral tree, right?" But then someone a black figure came and brings out something to them. SpongeBob goes a closer look only to find out it was a pizza man. "Sorry, the pizza flew away when I chase after it." The Pizza man said.

"Oh, it's just the pizza man." He then wonders. "But I didn't order it." Gary came passing them and took the pizza. "Meow."

The three watches as the snail goes. "Ok, this is totally freaking." Squidward woke up. "I'm outta here." SpongeBob and Patrick pull Squidward back. "You can't go!" SpongeBob said continue pulling. "Is raining outside."

"Who care-" Squidward stops when he turns to the two and starring at someone a black figure behind them. Squidward shaking making the sponge and starfish let go him, confuses. Then after the two stare at him oddly and slowly turns behind them, they stared to freak out. "BOO!" a figure said causing the three run through breaking the wall screaming instead the door and continue running outside the pineapple house.

The figure laughing then the black cloth falls revealing to Gary whose is laughing while eating the pizza taking places of them.

Catch more on nick by WINItune.

_How was it? Review it to see how the **Mini SpongeBob** is. There's more, coming soon. _


End file.
